Epitaxial growing method refers to a monocrystalline layer grown on a single crystal substrate, a crystal phase of the monocrystalline layer is the same as a crystal phase of the single crystal substrate. Epitaxial layering is a main material and process for fabricating semiconductor devices. Epitaxial layers such as boron nitride and graphite require very high temperature to grow.
Conventional epitaxial growing devices and methods for growing epitaxial layers need a furnace for heating. However, a heating rate of the furnace is low, there is a low deposition rate of the epitaxial layers. Raising a temperature to more than 2000° C. can take a long time, and energy consumption is relatively large.